


Hogwarts Transition Songs

by saladfingers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not for Preschoolers Anymore, Unrelated chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: american transition songs parodied with Harry, Draco, Snape, and the rest of Hogwarts
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. Five Little Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> I found these in my school folder from 2011 lol

Five little wizards were practicing their spells

Four cast the same

And Neville fell

Snape called the headmaster

And Dumbledore tells

Everyone, focus when practicing your spells

Four little wizards were practicing their spells

Three cast the same

And Hermione fell

Snape called the headmaster

And Dumbledore tells

Everyone, focus when practicing your spells

Three little wizards were practicing their spells

Two cast the same

And Pansy fell

Snape called the headmaster

And Dumbledore tells

Everyone, focus when practicing your spells

Two little wizards were practicing their spells

Both cast a bad one

Draco and Harry fell

Snape called the headmaster

And Dumbledore tells

Everyone, focus when practicing your spells


	2. Drarry is a Gryfferin

Harry is a Gryffindor

Gryffindor

Gryffindor

Harry is a Gryffindor

And he feels all alone

Draco is a Slytherin

Slytherin

Slytherin

Draco is a Slytherin

And he feels all alone

Both of the boys feel alone

Feel alone

Feel alone

Both of the boys feel alone

From forbidden love

They are each other’s enemy

Enemy

Enemy

They are each other’s enemy

Trying to change it now

Now the war is over

Is over

Is over

Now the war is over

They’re giving it a shot

Harry is a graduate

Graduate

Graduate

Draco is a graduate

And neither boy’s alone


	3. Where Are Students?

“Where is Granger? Where is Granger?”

“Here I am! Here I am!”

“Why are you so late, Ma’am?”

“Got caught in a hall fight.”

“Take your seat. Take your seat.”

\-----------------------------

“Where is Lovegood? Where is Lovegood?”

“Here I am! Here I am!”

“Why are you so late, Ma’am?”

“Got caught in a hall fight.”

“Take your seat. Take your seat.”

\------------------------------

“Where is Malfoy? Where is Malfoy?”

“Here I am! Here I am!”

“Why are you so late, Sir?”

“Got caught in a hall fight.”

“Take your seat. Take your seat.”

\-------------------------------

“Where is Potter? Where is Potter?”

“Here I am! Here I am!”

“Why are you so late, Sir?”

“Got caught in a hall fight.”

“Take your seat. Take your seat.”

\-------------------------------

“Where is Weasley? Where is Weasley?”

“Here I am! Here I am!”

“Why are you so late, Sir?”

“Got caught in a hall fight.”

“Take your seat. Take your seat.”


	4. Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George

Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George

(Fred and George)

Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George

(Fred and George)

And Percy, Bill, and Charley too

Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George

(Fred and George)


	5. Hurry, Hurry

Hurry, Hurry Cast Patronus

Hurry, Hurry Cast Patronus

Hurry, Hurry Cast Patronus

Zap-Zap-Zap-Zap-Zap!

Hurry, Hurry Cast Accio

Hurry, Hurry Cast Accio

Hurry, Hurry Cast Accio

Zap-Zap-Zap-Zap-Zap!

Hurry, Hurry Run From Flitwick

Hurry, Hurry Run From Flitwick

Hurry, Hurry Run From Flitwick

Run, Run, Run! And Hide!


	6. Platinum and Chocolate

The platinum-haired Slytherin

Crept down to Gryffindor

Threatened a first-year

Then came in to explore

He watched Harry sleeping

So peaceful in bed

He left before the others woke

What would he have said?

The chocolate-haired Gryffindor

Could not go to sleep

Thinking about a blond

With pale and smooth cheeks

Eyes shut when door opens

But knows the smell

Both boys love each other

But know it won’t end well


End file.
